


It wasn't that bad after all  |   Regrets sequel

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chan caught them- kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, cheating- kinda, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: This time, it was Felix who came up to Hyunjin, to ask for help.





	It wasn't that bad after all  |   Regrets sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading my prequel to this: "Regrets"
> 
> And well, this only happened because a comment under Regrets inspired me to, so thank you for the motivation. 
> 
> It's 3am while i'm finishing this, so sorry if there are spelling errors or mistakes, and i'm sorry i'm pretty bad at summaries

The incident happened weeks ago, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
Hyunjin just went back to beong normal, as if nothing ever happened. No one noticed, no one knew what they did that day; but they do see how Felix acts around Hyunjin. 

He didn't even try to talk with Changbin, it would break his heart, just as much as if Hyunjin told everyone. He and Changbin even tried it again, they stayed at home while the others went out; but Felix felt like it didn't feel as good as before, Changbin couldn't even reach his prostate, he couldn't make him cum anymore. 

It was frustrating for both of them. Felix felt guilty. Changbin didn't know what was going through Felix's mind, but he was too anxious to ask. He didn't want this to end just now. 

Felix catched himself, thinking about Hyunjin one night as he was jacking off _"no shit, this is wrong. I'm in a relationship; with Changbin. I love him"_ Felix thought right after trying to get that Hyunjin-thought out of his mind. But he had to admit, that doing it with Hyunjin turned him on more than every other time he did it with Changbin. 

He tried to brush it off and continued with thinking about other stuff, like porn, maybe even Changbin. But to no luck. He couldn't get off anymore. But he felt desperate, he needed that release right now. 

He was rolling around in his bed contemplating what to do. _"i know some of the members are away over the holiday's, but Hyunjin stayed this year...."_ he thought to himself _"NO Felix, are you fucking dumb? You have Changbin, even if he also can't get you off, you love him...."_ he brought his hands to his face to place it into them _"but it did feel so good, He was so good in everything he was doing back then; i never felt this good, like ever"_ he rolled over to the side, arguing if he should go or not. 

They weren't completely alone in the dorm, he knew for a fact that Chan was still here because he couldn't fly over to his family; but Felix was sure he would be working on something, like always.

He eventually got up, on his way to Hyunjins room, Changbin completely out of his mindset at this point. He carefully knocked on his door and quietly went inside when he heard Hyunjin mumbling something.

Hyunjin sat at his desk, turning around as he heard a knock and saw Felix entering his room. A wide grin on his face "Oh, so you did like how i made you feel back then, am i right?" Hyunjin directed at him, Felix blushing hard at his words. "I... I just... Can't really get off.... Alone..." he stammered, looking at the ground. Hyunjin stood up off his chair and slowly approached him "and now my baby boy thought he could just come here, with the intention that i would help him out?". He stood right in front of Felix; "I'd gladly do that babe" he said, while bringing his hands up to Felix's face to turn it into his direction, so he'd look up to him. Felix's face was bright red, and hot. Hyunjin kissed him gently, wrapped his arms around his waist and lead him to his bed, without breaking the contact to Felix's lips. 

He pushed him onto the bed, hovering over him as soon as Felix's back hit the mattress. Hyunjins hands wandered down Felix's sides, gripping his waist. Felix was already moaning into him. They both quickly got rid of their shirts and sweatpants and went back to making out. Their dicks growing harder, pressing against the fabric of their boxers. 

Hyunjin grabbed Felix's dick through his boxer, slowly and carefully going up and down, trying not to hurt him. Felix whimpered into Hyunjins mouth, which put a grin on Hyunjins face. Hyunjin pulled away, looking at Felix who already seemed very much worked up. He moved to Felix's neck, kissing and sucking onto it, making Felix gasp. 

Hyunjin loved his reactions. They always were so genuine. He couldn't hide his interest in Hyunjin for his life anymore. Hyunjin went down Felix's chest, tracing a line down his torso with wet kisses, till he reached his abdomen. He kissed and sucked on there too, licking over the fresh love bites. 

He took off Felix's boxer and exposed his already wet and awaiting hole. „You're really desperate today, hm baby?“ Hyunjin commented at the sight in front of him. Felix nodded, gesturing him to start preparing him. He poured some lube over his fingers, rubbed them together, so it wouldn't be too cold. He slowly pushed his finger inside of Felix, but it went in very easily. It almost slipped into him. He pushed his second finger in right after, Felix moaning quietly. As he pushed his third finger inside, the whole room was filled with Felix's lewd moans. 

„E- enough Hyunjin... i- i need you, the real you, now...“ was everything that took Hyunjin to lose it. He ripped of his boxer. Ordered Felix to get on his knees. Positioned Felix in a way, that his ass was on full display for him. He lined up at his entrance, slowly pushing his rock-hard dick into Felix. Felix moaned at the stretch, but this time, it was more bearable for him. 

Hyunjin roughly gripped his waist, so hard he was sure he'd leave some bruises on him, leaned over to Felix and moaned into his ear as his cock was completely buried in Felix. Felix was trembling and groaning at Hyunjins over-average dick.  
„Try not to moan as loud as last time, or do you want Chan to catch us? Catch you being a slut for my cock?“ Hyunjin whispered in his ear. Felix shuddered but shook his head. 

He voluntarily burried his face into Hyunjins pillow to hide his noises. Hyunjin slowly worked Fellix's ass up, repeatedly thrusting into him. Every new thrust harder then the last one. Felix loudly cried out, as Hyunjin hit his prostate. Hyunjin quickly stopping and leaned over. „Babe, didn't i tell you to keep quiet?“ he said in Felix's ear, his cock burried deep inside of Felix's ass, not moving a tiny bit. „I- I'm sorry.... hyun- jin... but please... please move..... this is too-“ Felix stuttered as he came onto Hyunjins bed, his cum shooting out of him; to his and Hyunjins surprise. 

„Aww sweetie, i'm sorry but i'm not finished with you just yet“ Hyunjin cooed at him, bringing himself up again, thrusting into him at a steady pace. Felix was shivering, he just came, he was sensitive. He felt tears biulding up in his eyes due to the never-ending pleasure. It was too much, it was just too much for him. He couldn't keep it in anymore and started sobbing in his pillow. 

 

Chan was on his way to the bathroom, as he heard weird noises coming out of Hyunjins room. He walked up to the door. It was only a split-width open, but he already saw enough; Felix on his knees on Hyunjins bed, his face in Hyunjins pillow; Hyunjin taking him from behind, moans occasionally slipping out of his throat. Chan's eyes widened as he choked on air. He pressed his lips together, trying to be as silent as possible  
He definitely did not want to interrupt them. So he just closed the door, went to the bathroom and swore himself he didn't see this right now; Nope, he did not just see Felix getting fucked in the ass. By Hyunjin, his own group-member. 

 

Hyunjin was still fucking into him, hard and rough, groaning at Felix's tightness caused by his sudden orgasm. Going in and out of his ass, over and over again. Repeatedly hitting Felix's sweet spot, making him squirm under him.„Hng fuck, your hole is so tight around my dick, baby boy, i think i'm at my limit.“ Hyunjin thrusted into him a few times, the last thrust bringing him to his orgasm. He came into Felix's ass, spilling a whole lot into him, a loud moan escaping his mouth. Hyunjins cum in his ass made him also come again, tensing up and crying out Hyunjins name.  
Hyunjin fell onto Felix's back, his dick still burried in Felix's ass, panting. „Hyun-hyunjin, can you pull out now...? I-i just came.... and am still very sensitive...“ Felix quietly said, small sobs inbetween. „Oh? Are you?“ Hyunjin conspicuously said, a hand wandering up Felix's thigh, grabbing his dick. Felix cried out at the contact, pleading him to let go. Hyunjin stroked his dick a few times, before he brought his hand back to Felix's thigh „Okay baby, but only because you moaned so sweetly for me today.“

Hyunjin stood up and pulled his softened dick out Felix's ass, his thick cum dripping down Felix's leg. He savored the sight, burning it into his head. Felix in the mean time collapsed onto Hyunjins bed, laying in his own cum, breathing heavily while some tears were still making their way down his face. Hyunjin sat next to him, wiping a tear away with his hand „It's okay baby boy. You were great today, and i would love it if we could repeat this from time to time.“ Hyunjin smiled at him, caressing his cheek, as if he didn't just fuck Felix's soul out of his body. 

Hyunjin stood up, getting a new pair of briefs and some towels, on his way to the bathroom. „You should also go shower, but you can just stay here for now if you can't stand up.“. Felix nodded, too exhausted to even speak or move, sweat dripping off his chin.


End file.
